Bring On The Darkness
by marietsy2
Summary: What if there was more to the 'power he knows not' than Harry or the Headmaster knew? What if Harry's whole life was a test? Would the Wizarding World pass? What are the consequences of betrayal and neglect?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or company nor do I make any money off this story.

**A/N**: This story has Dark, Avenging Angel Harry. He is not nice, nor will he become nice! Be warned. If you do not like Dark Harry then do not read. There will be torture; there will be death and mayhem. It will not be graphic because I can't write it myself, but it will be there. I do mean death. It's not a happy story of forgiveness.

**Summary:** What if there was more to the 'power he knows not' than Harry or the Headmaster knew? What if Harry's whole life was a test? Would the Wizarding World pass? What are the consequences of betrayal and neglect?

**Warnings:** Violence, torture, character death and betrayal.

--0---0---0---0--

**BRING ON THE DARKNESS**

By Marietsy

--0---0---0---0--

The explosion was heard across the Wizarding World. Every Witch and Wizard felt the pain from the backlash of magic. From the youngest to the oldest, not one was spared the excruciating pain. Many were knocked unconscious, sparing them the long bouts of pain.

A man stood in the midst of the rubble, grinning. "Now, that is more like it." He was shrouded in darkness; his magic pulsated, giving off an air of menace. The man was powerful, more powerful than the Wizarding World had ever seen. He walked through the rubble, kicking aside body parts that were strewn throughout the powdered rocks. He stretched, looking up to the sky and gazing at the moon. He took a deep breath, inhaling the smells of ash, dust, and burning bodies.

"Now, that is what I call fun. Time to take care of business, wouldn't you agree, Prodo?" he asked his companion.

'_Oh yes! Time to wreak our revenge,' _Prodo growled in his head. He was a large black wolf, as large as a small pony. His eyes glowed with red flames and the runes on his forehead glowed with a pale green color. He was truly terrifying.

"Yes, Prodo, the time of the Wizards is at an end." With a delighted laugh, the man and the wolf disappeared into the darkness.

--0---0---0---0--

Albus Dumbledore groaned as regained consciousness. _What happened? _he wondered as he looked around. He was still sitting at his desk in his office at Hogwarts. Severus Snape came stumbling through the door. "Headmaster," he called out, concerned. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I lost consciousness due to the pain. And you, Severus, are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I think all the torture sessions with the Dark Lord has built up my tolerance for pain," he answered wryly. "I didn't pass out, but it was close. The pain was excruciating. Do you know what's happened yet?" Snape asked worriedly.

"No, not yet. I was just about to call the Ministry to see if they knew anything about what was going on," Dumbledore replied with a grimace of pain.

"Albus? Severus? Are you all right?" asked the pale, drawn woman who came rushing into the office.

"We're fine, Minerva. How is everyone in the castle? The children?" the Headmaster asked, concerned.

"They're shaken up and scared, but they are fine otherwise. Poppy is handing out pain reliever potions for the headaches that many of them seem to have. Severus, she may need you to make more potions if we run out."

Snape nodded. "She knows where I'm at if she needs me."

The fireplace flared to life and the head of the Ministry of Magic appeared. "Albus, is everyone at Hogwarts all right?" he inquired worriedly.

"Yes, Arthur, everyone's fine. Do you know what has caused the backlash?" asked Dumbledore.

Arthur Weasley shook his head wearily. "Not yet. I have the Aurors looking around to see if they can find out what's wrong. I assume you heard the explosion before the backlash hit everyone?" he questioned.

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Yes, I assume everyone heard it. Hogwarts herself shook, knocking things off the shelves and tables, though luckily nothing was damaged."

"The same happened here. I don't know what caused this, but whatever it is, it's not good news. Do you think it was Voldemort?" Arthur asked.

Dumbledore looked at Severus, a question on his face. "Have you heard anything?"

Snape shook his head and replied, "No, there was nothing planned, except for a few raids. Even those were nothing that could've caused this much damage." He suddenly hissed, clutching his left arm. "He is calling," he informed the Headmaster, pain lacing his voice.

"Go! See what he wants and let me know if he had anything to do with this," Dumbledore commanded. Snape nodded and left the room.

Dumbledore looked back at the Minister. "Arthur, let me know when you have something. I will be calling a meeting later when everyone is able to attend."

Arthur nodded. "Very well, I'll see you then," he said. The head disappeared from the fireplace.

The Headmaster leaned back and sighed, rubbing his forehead. The throbbing in his head was insistent. Merlin, he had a very bad feeling about this.

"Albus, are you all right?" he heard Minerva ask.

"Yes, I just have a headache," he replied with a grimace.

"Be sure you get some the potion from Poppy. You can't get anything done with a headache," Minerva said sternly.

"I will, Minerva."

"Albus," she asked hesitantly, "What do you think happened?"

Dumbledore looked at the worried woman before him. "I'm not sure, but something of immense power was destroyed. What, I can't say. Whatever it was, it took tremendous power to destroy it. If Voldemort had anything to do with this, then I am afraid for the future," he answered wearily. They sat in silence, waiting for the report from Snape and the Minister.

--0---0---0---0--

Snape stalked out of Hogwarts, past the wards, and disapparated. He reappeared at Malfoy Manor. Walking into the manor, he nodded to several of the Death Eaters that were leaning against the wall. They looked as if they were in pain. He saw Malfoy and Voldemort standing by the fireplace, talking intently. He walked over to the Dark Lord and kneeled before him, kissing the hem of his robes.

"Rise, Severus," the Dark Lord hissed. Severus stood and looked at the two men in front of him. There were signs of pain on Malfoy's face, and he looked haggard. He couldn't tell if the Dark Lord was affected. The Dark Lord's expression was completely blank.

"Was this Dumbledore's doing?" Voldemort demanded coldly.

"No, my lord. He thinks it was your doing and he is afraid. The Headmaster and the Minister were in the middle of a meeting when you called me. The old fool wants me to get information from you," Snape replied with a sneer. "They tremble with fear at the thought that you might have the power to destroy something of this magnitude."

Voldemort hissed with laughter. "So, he trembles in fear does he? Good, let him think I had something to do with this. I'll have Malfoy and Avery check around to see what has happened. Whoever did this is extremely powerful. I want that person on my side. If they don't co-operate, then I want them killed. I will not have that kind of power around unless it is at my disposal," he said menacingly, his red eyes narrowing in anger.

"You will go back to the fool. As soon as you find out anything, you will let me know. I want to know everything that goes on. I am sure Dumbledore will have a meeting later. I want to know what is discussed there tonight," Voldemort commanded coldly.

Severus bowed his head. "Yes, my lord," he replied.

"Now, go. I wouldn't want the fool to get suspicious," Voldemort commanded.

Severus bowed towards Voldemort, nodded at Malfoy, turned and walked away. _Damn! If Voldemort didn't do it and Dumbledore didn't cause it, then who did? Who has that much power to create such a large magical backlash? _Snape felt afraid, he had a feeling this wasn't going to be good for him.

He apparated back to Hogwarts and made his way up to the Headmaster's office. He entered the room and noticed the looks on everyone's face. The horror, disbelief and fear caused a chill to creep up Snape's spine.

He looked towards the Headmaster and froze. He had never seen the look of fear that was resting on the old man's face. "What happened?" he asked warily.

In a dull voice, Dumbledore replied, "It was destroyed. There is nothing standing. Nothing was left alive."

"What was destroyed?" Snape asked fearfully.

"Azkaban."

--0---0---0---0--

The man watched from the shadows. He laughed gleefully at the looks of fear that was on their faces. He watched as the old man wilted when he heard the news. After the Dementors sided with Voldemort, the Ministry had increased the wards around Azkaban. It had been as secure as Hogwarts. The fact that it was destroyed caused fear. If someone could destroy Azkaban, then Hogwarts could also be destroyed.

'_Osor, what shall we do next?'_ Prodo asked eagerly.

'_I think it's time that I visit an old friend.'_ Osor chuckled as Prodo yipped eagerly. They disappeared into the shadows. Those in the room never knew that someone had been there, watching.

--0---0---0---0--

"Azkaban was destroyed? What about the prisoners? The Aurors?" Snape asked incredulously.

"Everyone in Azkaban was killed. The prison itself is nothing but tiny pieces of rubble. What bodies weren't turned to ash by the explosion were strewn throughout the rubble," the Minister answered, his face pale with shock. "If Voldemort has this kind of power…" he trailed off helplessly.

"The Dark Lord had nothing to do with this. His first thought was that it was you. He wants to recruit whoever did it. If they cannot be recruited, then they are to be killed," Snape said.

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "So, we have a new player in the game. Merlin, as if one evil man wasn't enough," he commented wearily.

Remus growled softly, his voice hard as he asked, "What about Potter? Was he killed?"

Everyone in the room hissed, their expressions turning to anger and hate. "Thankfully, everyone in Azkaban was killed. There is no way that he could've escaped. He didn't have a wand. The years in Azkaban will have weakened him. The traitor is dead, which is one less person we have to worry about," Dumbledore said, his eyes cold.

Snape smirked internally, laughing at the demise of the Golden Boy. The Wizarding World had been shocked by the fall of their savior. He was accused of the murders of several Hogwart students. It had started with the death of Fred and George Weasley, and next it had been Neville Longbottom. There had been no signs to point to who had been killing the students. All the evidence was destroyed before the bodies were ever found. It was only after Dean Thomas's body had been found, that the students remembered that Potter and Thomas had been seen fighting earlier that day. At the time, there still hadn't been anything to prove that Potter had been killing the students, but they were suspicious. Sadly, several more students were killed.

The students started going out of their way to avoid Potter. The day that he was caught, he was found lying unconscious beside the body of Ron Weasley. Luckily, Weasley had survived. According to Weasley, they had fought about the accusations of Potter killing the other students. Weasley had accused Potter of killing them, saying that he was going to catch him in the act if it was the last thing he did. Potter had protested his innocence, saying that he would never kill anyone. The row had turned into a brawl and it took several teachers to separate them.

Apparently, from what Weasley told the Aurors, Potter found him later in the corridor and threw the Cruciatus curse at him. Weasley had managed to duck the first time, and he was able to draw his wand, but a second curse hit him and made him fall to his knees in pain. When Weasley regained consciousness, he had found himself bound, with Potter standing over him, gloating at his vulnerable state. Potter then proceeded to torture him with the Cruciatus curse. Weasley had blacked out from the pain.

Luckily, for Weasley a couple of students had found them. Somehow, Weasley had surprised Potter with a stunning curse, knocking him unconscious before passing out. The Wizarding World considered Ronald Weasley a hero and Potter was thrown into Azkaban without the benefit of a trial and Veritaserum. Potter had protested his innocence to the bitter end, but no one believed him.

That had been ten years ago. Voldemort had been gleeful, laughing with joy. He figured if he waited, he could convert Potter to his side. If not, well no one would care if he had the traitor killed.

"So, do we know anything about who did this?" Snape asked the tense room.

"The Aurors are going over the site, but have yet to find anything," Dumbledore said. "The Order will, of course, do their own investigation. Arthur, let me know if anything comes up. Severus, keep me apprised of Voldemort's comings and goings. Let me know if he contacts this person. I have a feeling that our mysterious Witch or Wizard will be hard to kill, so maybe we can use him or her to our benefit."

"You can't be serious! That person killed a least a hundred people, and you want to use him or her? That is preposterous!" Arthur yelled, horrified.

"This person has the ability to take care of Voldemort. I say we use him or her to rid the world of him, while we look for a way to take care of this person. That way we have both ends covered," Dumbledore said firmly.

After a few minutes of grumbling, the Order came to an agreement. They all began to leave. Snape watched them all with a sneer. The old man was just a manipulative as Voldemort. He just did it under the guise of kindness and respect. His pawns never knew they were being used.

--0---0---0---0--

Osor appeared in Malfoy Manor, wrapped in darkness. He looked around at the Death Eaters that were loitering around. He snickered; many of them still looked like they were in pain.

He saw Malfoy and Avery stalking into the room. They walked towards Voldemort and knelt down, kissing the hem of his robe. _Arse kisser!_ Osor thought with a sneer.

"My lord," they greeted, waiting for instruction from Voldemort.

"You may rise. Malfoy, what news do you have for me?" Voldemort asked.

"Azkaban has been destroyed, my lord. Everyone in the prison was killed and there is no stone left standing," Malfoy answered, his face white and tense.

"WHAT!" Voldemort roared. "Who has this kind of power?"

"I don't know, my lord. The Aurors don't know anything yet. The incompetent fools are still investigating the site of the explosion," Malfoy explained.

"Find out who did this. I want that person here, on his knees before me," Voldemort hissed, his eyes glowing crimson.

"Who would of thought? Voldemort is a pouf. Well, the Wizarding World will be all a titter!" a strange voice jeered.

"Who dares?" Voldemort hissed angrily.

Malfoy and Avery whirled around and stared with shock. Standing in the middle of the room was a stranger. He was surrounded by darkness, and they couldn't make out his face. They took a step towards him and froze when they heard a growl. Their eyes widened when they saw a large wolf with glowing red eyes that glared at them with hatred. On his forehead, a green rune glowed softly. The wolf placed himself in front of the man, growling lowly at anyone who dared to get closer.

"Now, now, you don't want to make Prodo mad. He is a touch sensitive, you know. Why just the wrong look could make him angry and then where would you be?" the man asked with a smirk in his voice.

"Avery, kill that creature," Voldemort ordered.

Avery nodded, his expression gleeful. "Gladly, my lord," he growled. He raised his wand and started to utter a curse when the wolf attacked. He tackled Avery to the floor and grabbed his throat between his massive jaws. The wolf blew out a breath and Avery burst into flames. His screams of anguish made the Death Eaters pale. They watched, horrified, as Avery burned until his body was little more than a pile of ashes.

"What did I tell you? You annoyed Prodo. Be glad he wasn't angry," the man said, snickering.

Voldemort seethed with fury. "Attack! Kill them both!" he screamed

The Death Eaters raised their wands and began to hurl curses towards the man and wolf. The man raised his hand and a shield appeared around his body. The curses were reflected off the shield and bounced back to their casters. Several Death Eaters died and the rest were incapacitated by their own curses. The dark stranger just sighed, shaking his head.

"These are your feared Death Eaters? Tommy boy, you need to find some better help. I mean really, are they all this stupid?" the man sneered.

Voldemort was insane with fury. He raised his wand and yelled, "_Avada Kedavra!_" The curse traveled towards the man, and Voldemort watched in glee as the stranger just stood there.

Voldemort gaped, filled with fear, as the man raised his hand lazily, and caught the curse in his hand. It transformed in a small ball of green energy, resting on his palm. The dark man started to toss the ball back and forth, grinning in delight. "Isn't it pretty, the color green? You know my favorite color used to be red, but now I find green suits me so much more. It has such connotations for me. It means Slytherin, betrayal, evil, and death. Such a pretty color too. What do you think, Tommy boy? Is it my color? Does it make me look washed out?" he asked, fluttering his eyelashes, grinning mischievously.

He took a step towards Voldemort and raised the hand that had the ball of energy resting in it and waved it towards the man. The Dark Lord flinched and took a step back in fear.

The man laughed gleefully. "Oh, look Prodo, the big bad evil man flinched. Oh, are you scared of little old me?" he taunted as took another step towards Voldemort.

Fearfully, Voldemort watched as the stranger kept walking towards him, tossing the ball of light back and forth between his hands. He stopped and grinned, leaning slightly forward.

"So, who is the coward now?" and with that he whirled around and threw the ball at Lucius Malfoy, killing him instantly.

He heard a loud cry and looked around to see the younger Malfoy pushing his way through the Death Eaters. He ran to his father's body, reaching down to touch it. It burst into flames, burning the pale hands of the young Malfoy.

"Isn't it sad, Prodo? The little baby Malfoy is grieving for his father. Oh, it is so sad! Why don't you go over there and cuddle him. He looks like he needs a hug," the stranger offered with mock sadness.

With a wolfish grin, the wolf bounded over to the young Malfoy. The young man scuttled back in horror and fear, watching as the wolf stalked him, his eyes glowing with flames.

Turning back to Voldemort, he looked at the Dark Lord, who was watching him warily. "You know Tommy boy, I think your problem was that you never had a pet when you were a child. They give you such unconditional love. I think a little fuzzy kitten would have done wonders for your anger problem. Why Prodo has made me the kind and loving person that I am today," he said, grinning evilly.

He leaned forward and grabbed Voldemort, binding him with his powers. He placed his hands on his Voldemort's head and entered his mind. He sifted through the memories of torture, rapes, and brutal killings. He pushed them all aside, looking for the answer to the question he was seeking. When he found the answer, he started in surprise. "Well, what do you know? He does have a pair of balls, now, doesn't he?" he said, vague admiration lacing his voice.

The man erased all of evidence of what he had been looking for. He left only the memory of his invasion into Voldemort's mind, and the pain that it had caused. He had enjoyed hearing Voldemort whimpering in pain as he invaded his mind.

Taking a step back, he grinned brightly. "Well, I'm off. I have things to do, people to torture, more lives to take. Oh! How did you like the destruction of Azkaban? I thought it was pretty wicked. Especially when it burned. It was very pretty. Sadly, I didn't have any hotdogs, or I would have had a wiener roast," he said smiling proudly.

He turned to look at Prodo who was still toying with Malfoy. He grinned at the sight before him. Malfoy was twitching in horror at every little move the wolf made. He walked over to the man and knelt down.

"I'm going to let him kill you now. You're just as bad as your father and you deserve it," he commented idly as he watched Malfoy whimper fearfully, "but before he does, I want to tell you something." He then leaned down and whispered something in Malfoy's ear. Malfoy looked up at the man, his expression filled with shocked disbelief that turned into outright terror. The man stood up and turned to walk away. Malfoy opened his mouth to say something, but the wolf lunged and tore his throat out.

The man whistled in amazement. "Whoa, I guess Malfoy pissed him off. Come on Prodo, I need to visit someone. You can kill more Death Eaters later," he said to his companion. The man looked at the quivering Dark Lord and smiled, his eyes filled with hate and malice. "Not to worry, Tommy boy. I haven't forgotten about you, but right now, you're not even a priority. You're so pathetic that you're not even worth my time. I'll be back later to take care of you though, so don't worry your pretty little head." With a bright cheerful smile, the man and wolf disappeared into the shadow.

--0---0---0---0--

The next couple of days passed and the Aurors found nothing of interest at the site where Azkaban used to be. The Wizarding World waited for something new to happen, but the only thing that they noticed was that Voldemort's raids had stopped. There were no sightings of the Death Eaters, nor were there any Death Eater activities reported. The Wizarding World wondered why, but they just sighed with relief at the momentary stop of the violence.

Dumbledore called a meeting with the Wizengamot and the Order of the Phoenix. They were getting together to brainstorm about the new opponent that had come into play. There were concerns about another Dark Lord. Many were afraid, as they knew that there was no way they could defeat two Dark Lords.

Osor decided that he would wait until the meeting before confronting anyone else. The majority of the Wizarding World's important people would be there. It would be one of the largest meetings between the two groups since the first war with Voldemort.

He passed the time messing with the Death Eaters. He hadn't killed anyone, not wanting to give the game away yet, but he got a kick out of playing with them. He cracked up remembering the screaming Goyle did when he woke up with Prodo standing over him. Who knew that the man could scream like a girl?

'_Yes, Osor, that was very funny. I'd like to do it again. There's nothing better than toying with a prey,'_ Prodo said, amused.

_'Don't I know it,'_ Osor chirped cheerfully. The grin on his face was large.

_'Are you looking forward to this meeting?'_ Prodo asked.

_'Oh yes! Just think of the fear they will be feeling later on today. You'll have your pick of preys to toy with today, my friend. There will be nothing to stop us. Our mission is almost done. Then we will be at peace,'_ he thought to Prodo wistfully.

_'That will be good, Osor, '_ Prodo agreed.

Osor leaned over and hugged the large, black wolf. He understood Prodo's desire for peace, but that wouldn't happen until their mission was done. Luckily, it was a mission that they had no problems performing.

He watched from the shadows as people entered the room. He snarled as he saw some of the more despised Wizards_. 'Calm yourself, Osor. You'll have time to play with them later,'_ Prodo warned. Osor nodded and breathed deeply to calm himself.

He watched as Albus Dumbledore started the meeting. He shivered in anticipation. That old man was going to be the one prey that he enjoyed playing with.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot and the Order of the Phoenix, I called this meeting today to talk about the person who destroyed Azkaban. He or she is decidedly an evil person, but I think we can use him or her to take out Voldemort. I suggest that we get his or her co-operation and then while he or she is busy taking care of Voldemort's army; we find a way to eliminate the Witch or Wizard. That much power should not go unchecked," Dumbledore warned sternly.

'_Of course, what he fails to tell them is that with Potter, Voldemort, and the mysterious Wizard out of the way, he'll be the most powerful Wizard around. The Wizarding World will be looking towards him for guidance. He'll be the one in power and nobody will even realize it,'_ Osor stated with a sneer. '_Stupid fools are blind to him. I can't wait, Prodo_.' He felt Prodo's affirmation over the bond.

"Headmaster, how can we find this person? We have no idea who it is," Madame Bones asked.

"I believe that we can do a finding spell and focus on the person's magical signature. Someone who can destroy Azkaban will have a powerful magical signature," the Headmaster explained kindly.

"But Headmaster, what if the magical signature is shielded so that no one can find it?" a voice called out.

"With several Wizards doing to the spell at the same time there should be enough power to find the signature even through shielding," Dumbledore replied, annoyance filtering through his voice.

Several people nodded in agreement. It made sense. Madame Bones called for a vote, which passed with a unanimous agreement.

Madame Bones nodded her head and said, "Very well, Headmaster. When can this be done?"

The Headmaster walked over to his table and opened a bag, pulling out several items. "I brought the items for the spell with me, in the hopes that it you would allow it. I just need to pick some strong Wizards to help with the spell," Dumbledore explained.

"Go ahead," Madame Bones granted.

"I pick Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Filius Flitwick, Hermione Weasley, and Alastor Moody. If you would, please come up to the front of the room so that we may begin," Dumbledore said.

They got out of their seats and walked towards the Headmaster. He was putting the map down on the table, laying the crystal rod on top of it. He directed the Witches and Wizards into their positions around the table. The Headmaster nodded to them and they raised their wands and pointed them at the crystal rod. Together they spoke the incantation, "_Locus of unus per vox_," over and over again, gradually getting louder as the crystal rod started to move. After casting the spell several times, the crystal rod finally moved on the map. It marked the spot and the crystal rod shattered.

They were exhausted since the spell had taken a lot of magic to perform. The Wizard had hidden well, but they had successfully broken through the shielding. After a few minutes rest, Dumbledore picked up the map and looked it over. His eyes widened in alarm.

Madame Bones, noticing the alarm on the Headmaster's face, leaned forward and asked, concerned, "Headmaster, what is it?"

"The Wizard is in this very room," he replied, glancing around the room.

The entire room grabbed their wands and stood, looking around warily. From out of nowhere a taunting voice called out, "Very good, Headmaster. You successfully forced your way through my shielding. Or did you?" he taunted.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked warily. He couldn't see where the voice was coming from.

"Simple, did you break my shielding or did I let you in?" the voice asked.

"You couldn't have stopped us. No shielding is strong enough to stand up to six strong Wizards," Dumbledore stated confidently.

The voice drew closer. "Really? I suppose there's no way that I could have destroyed Azkaban either. Oh, wait! I did do that. My dear Bumblebee, I've been in this room since before the meeting had even started. I knew what you were going to do. I could have stopped you, but I found it funny to see the look on your face when you realized that I was in the room with you," the voice laughed coldly. Everyone in the room shivered at the cold, chilling voice.

"_Deliquesco," _the voice whispered. All the wands in the room disappeared. They felt a flare of magic, and the doors locked and shields were raised. The people were trapped and there was nothing they could do about it.

"Well, now, isn't this fun and cozy? Just think, I have everyone of importance in this very room. Whatever would the Wizarding World do if you were to all die? Think of the total chaos! Why Voldemort would have no problems getting control then," the voice said mockingly.

"I knew it! You're nothing but bloody Death Eater! Traitor! You should be killed!" Ron Weasley screamed, glancing around the room wildly.

"Tut, tut," the voice mocked. "Really Bumblebee, can't you keep your dogs on a tighter leash? I don't have a rolled up newspaper, so I'll just have to improvise. _Adflictatio_," the voice said sternly. Weasley fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Hermione went to run to help her husband, but found she couldn't move. "I'm afraid you can't help him. The puppy needs to learn his place," she heard a voice hiss coldly into her ear.

The rest of the people in the room were watching in horror as Weasley started to froth blood at the mouth. "Whoops! That may have been a little too long. _Finite_. Now has puppy learned his place?" the voice asked with mock sweetness.

"Puppy, oh puppy! You don't want to make me mad. Come on, speak boy! Funny, you had so muchto say earlier. Well, he isn't much fun anymore," the voice pouted. He waved his hand and healed Weasley. He wasn't finished with him yet.

"Let that be a lesson to all of you," the voice warned. A man suddenly appeared from the shadows, startling everyone in the room. They could feel the aura of darkness that emanated from him. In front of him, a large black wolf was sitting on its haunches, looking ferocious. The eyes were glowing red with flames and runes on his forehead were glowing green. He snarled when he saw the people staring at him. He grinned wolfishly when some of the Witches scream. They couldn't see what the man looked like since he was shrouded in darkness.

"So much to do and so little time," he said cheerfully. "Now, on to my first order of business. Severus Snape, come forward please," the man called out.

Snape walked up to the man, trying not to show the fear he felt. He wasn't a spy for nothing. The man pulled a chair away from the table, waving at Snape to sit. As Snape settled in the chair, the man walked up to him. "Severus Snape, may I call you Severus?" he asked mockingly. Snape knew the stranger would call him whatever he wished, but he wanted the other people in the rest of the room to think he had some measure of control. He nodded his head towards the man.

"Thank you ever so much. Severus, you are most foremost Potions Master today, is that right?" he asked.

Snape nodded his head and replied coldly, "Yes, sir."

The man looked startled, and then he grinned. He wrinkled his nose up in irritation. "Now none of that. Call me Osor. As the foremost Potions Master, your ability to make perfect potions carry a lot of weight doesn't it?" Snape nodded. "Would they be considered unreliable?"

"No, they would not. Several potions used by the Ministry are actually required to be made by me since they are of such high quality," Snape stated proudly.

"Like what exactly?" Osor asked curiously.

"Several healing potions, poisons and Veritaserum," Snape answered.

"Wonderful," Osor said with a bright grin. "Do you happen to carry any potions with you?" he asked curiously.

Snape nodded. "I carry several healing potions, pepper-up potions, some sleeping potions, and Veritaserum."

"Really?" Osor asked, looking delighted. "May I please have the Veritaserum? I'm asking nicely, but I can torture you for it if you'd like. It's your choice, but either way I have need of it. Not to worry, my good man, it's not for you. You don't have any secrets I want to know. It's for someone else," he added menacingly, shooting a sinister glance towards the anxious looking Dumbledore.

Snape reached into his robe pocket, pulled out the vial of Veritaserum, and handed it to Osor. He smirked inwardly; it looked like the Headmaster was going to be answering a few questions.

With a happy smile, Osor grabbed the vial and opened it. He sniffed, making sure that it was indeed Veritaserum. Looking over at Snape, he grinned wickedly before saying, "Oh, and Severus, I lied. It is for you." He waved his hand and froze Snape before he could do more than widen his eyes in alarm. He forced Snape's mouth open and dropped three drops on his tongue. He watched as the man's glazed with the effect of the truth serum.

Pleased, he unbound the man. "What is your name?"

"Severus Snape," he replied in a monotone voice.

"What is your occupation?" Osor asked.

"Professor of Potions at Hogwarts," Snape answered.

"When were you born?"

"January 9, 1959."

"All right then, I believe the potion is working, don't you agree Bumblebee?" he asked the anxious Headmaster.

Dumbledore recovered himself slightly, and inclined his head in a regal manner. "Indeed, though I don't see the relevance of questioning Severus. I don't see what use he would be to you," the Headmaster replied.

Osor smiled with malice, making the Headmaster shiver. "Not yet, but you will," Osor said chillingly.

Osor turned back to the bound man and looked at him a moment. "Severus, could you please tell me who killed Fred and George Weasley?" he asked mildly. He could see Severus choking; refusing to answer, but the potion was forcing him to reveal the answer.

The room broke out in an uproar. He heard Molly Weasley yelling, "We already know who killed the twins. Harry Potter did it. Everyone knows that."

Osor held up his hand and cast a silencing spell. The room went quiet. "I repeat Snape, who killed Fred and George Weasley?"

"I did," he choked out. Osor grinned with glee. He heard a gasp behind him and turned to look at white face of Dumbledore. He looked around and saw the looks of horror on everyone's face. He took off the silencing spell, but no one spoke, too frozen in shock to say a thing.

"Did you also kill Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Kalie Beardson, and Richard Neilson?" he asked.

"Yes," Snape choked out.

"Did you also torture Ron Weasley?"

"Yes, I was the one who tortured him."

"Did you also frame Harry Potter?" he asked, hissing venomously.

"Yes."

Osor heard gasps of horror and bitter crying as they realized they had sent an innocent boy to prison. They had betrayed their savior and now he was dead. The crying continued and Osor sneered at the pathetic sobbing.

"Why did you frame Harry Potter? Did you kill those students with the purpose of framing Harry Potter?" Osor asked.

"No, I killed them because they were incompetent. They deserved to die. They were only wasting space and air. No one that stupid should be allowed to live. I framed Potter," he spat out, "because the ignorant children of the school gave me the idea. They had already started to turn on Potter because they had seen him and Thomas arguing. When he had the argument with Weasley, it gave me the perfect opportunity to frame him. It would get Potter out of Hogwarts and my life."

"How did you do it?" Osor asked curiously.

"I used the polyjuice potion and followed Weasley down the corridor. I tried to use the Cruciatus curse on him at first, but he surprised me by dodging the curse. I hit him with a mild pain spell, and the brat fainted. When he came around, I stood over him and gloated while torturing him with a Cruciatus curse. He passed out again from the pain."

"I heard Potter coming down the hall. I assumed he was looking for Weasley. He couldn't have timed it better. I hid in a deserted room and waited until Potter spotted Weasley. He rushed over to check on Weasley and I stunned him. I threw his body down by Weasley, and used Potter's wand to cast the Cruciatus on Weasley once again. I left them there to be discovered."

"The Headmaster and Fudge did the rest for me. They didn't even bother to check to see if he was innocent. They never learned from Black situation. Stupid fools, throwing their one hope against the Dark Lord into Azkaban. Now he's dead and good riddance to him," he said tonelessly.

"Severus Snape, are you a spy?" Osor asked.

"Osor, why are you asking that? Everyone already knows that he is," Dumbledore called out, his voice grave. He bowed his head, hiding his face. He was angry; _damn, I should have covered it better. Now, it's coming back to bite me on the arse._

"Answer the question, Snape. Are you a spy?"

"Yes," Snape replied.

"Who do you spy for?"

"Dumbledore," Snape said and Dumbledore gave a sigh of relief.

"Who else?" Osor asked, smiling at the Headmaster maliciously.

"Voldemort." The people in the room gasped and Dumbledore's face grew red with fury.

"So, you're spying on Dumbledore for Voldemort. Why does the Headmaster think you are his spy?"

Snape laughed grimly and said, "The fool thinks I regret my time as a Death Eater. He never knew that it was all a ruse. My lord sent me to Dumbledore with altered memories, which convinced him I was sincere when questioned under Veritaserum. The fool didn't realize that a week after he confirmed that I had 'changed my ways', I went back to the Dark Lord and he corrected my memories. The stupid Muggle loving fool thought he got one over on my lord when all along he was being played for, the old bastard," Snape sneered.

"Did Voldemort give you instructions to kill the Hogwarts students?" Osor asked, staring at the furious looking Dumbledore.

"No, that was just a hobby. The Dark Lord did reward me when I framed Harry Potter. My lord was very pleased with the outcome. Unfortunately, I had to stop killing the students at Hogwarts, but that didn't stop me from killing them elsewhere. I killed the students that everyone thought my lord had killed. I lured them out of the school, tortured them, and killed them. I did it for the good of the Wizarding World. There shouldn't be children like that in our world," Snape spat with disgust.

Glancing at the clock, Osor noticed that the potion would be losing it effectiveness in a few minutes. "Prodo, watch him for me." The wolf got up and placed himself in front of Snape.

He looked around at the people in the room. He was looking at the pale face of Dumbledore, the crying faces of Mrs. Weasley, Hermione Weasley, and Ginny Finnigan. He saw the devastated look on Lupin's face. He saw the look of horror on Ron Weasley's face.

"Look at you, you pathetic humans. You cry out, horrified at the loss of Potter, when it was you that betrayed him! You threw him into prison without a trial, or the use of Veritaserum. You ignored one of your most basic laws because you didn't think there was anything truthful about his story. He was the boy who was to be your savior! He was a boy who would've never hurt anyone, who had befriended Longbottom, who gave the Weasley twins the money to open their shop. This boy defended everyone from Malfoy and Voldemort at the cost of his own innocence. And how did you reward him? By your betrayal. What will you do now? Will you wallow in your guilt, secure in the knowledge that if he were still alive, that he would somehow forgive you for the ten years that he lost? He lived with the idea that the people he loved the most turned on him, and threw him away without a moments thought," Osor said scathingly.

He laughed coldly. The people shivered and huddled together, frightened of the man before them. "It has been decided that the Wizarding World shall be rewarded for their betrayal. I am Osor and I am your judge, jury, and executioner. I am here to take care of you all." He laughed in delight at the terror he saw spreading across their faces.

"But I'm not done yet. Oh, no, not by any means." He grabbed the vial and headed towards Dumbledore. The Headmaster tried to rise, but with a wave of his hand, Osor stopped him and bound him to his chair. He forced the Dumbledore's mouth open and placed three drops of Veritaserum on his tongue. He waited a minute to make sure the potion took effect.

"What is your name?" Osor asked.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," he answered tonelessly.

"What is your occupation?"

"I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"When were you born?"

"April 8, 1844."

"Did you have Sirius Black killed?" Osor asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said.

The room erupted in an uproar. The looks of disbelief were staggering when they looked at Dumbledore. Snape they could understand being a murderer, but their beloved Headmaster?

"How?"

"I knew that Harry was getting visions from Voldemort. I contacted Bellatrix under a polyjuice potion and let her know of Harry's plan to visit the Ministry. I paid her to kill Black, stating that if he was killed, Harry would be devastated."

"Why did you have him killed?" Osor asked.

"Harry was beginning to rely on Black too much. I was losing control over my weapon. I needed him to defeat Voldemort. If Black died then my control would be tightened once again," Dumbledore explained.

"That didn't happen though, did it?" Osor asked, smirking at the Headmaster.

"No, if anything, Harry blamed me for Black's death and he lost his trust in me. He was harder to control. He wouldn't take orders from me and fought me at every turn. He needed to be taken care of. If I couldn't control the Wizarding World then neither would anyone else," Dumbledore hissed coldly.

"What do you mean?" Osor asked curiously.

"I knew that Severus was responsible for killing the Hogwart students. I watched as he framed Harry for the killings. He thought I didn't know, but I know everything that goes on at Hogwarts. It's part of the rewards of being the Headmaster. Setting Harry up worked into my plans. I convinced Fudge to send him to Azkaban on the off chance we would need him to get rid of Voldemort later. I needed him out of the way in order to control the Wizarding World. I had Fudge killed and then blamed it on Voldemort. I made sure that Arthur Weasley was placed as Minister because the man was so grateful to me for getting rid of his two sons' killer that he would do anything I said," Dumbledore explained with a sneer. "I would have had control if you hadn't come along. I decided to use you to get rid of Voldemort, and then I was going to get rid of you too. With Voldemort gone, no one was strong enough to oppose me. I would have controlled everything."

Osor smiled coldly. He looked over at Prodo who was guarding Snape. _'Our mission is clear then?'_

_'Yes, it's clear,'_ Prodo answered back.

He unbound Dumbledore and waited until the Veritaserum wore off. He saw the minute the Headmaster realized he had effectively destroyed everything he had ever worked for. Dumbledore's face grew red with fury and an insane light entered his eyes.

"You tricked me. You put a spell on me, made me confess those things. I would never betray anyone. That wasn't Veritaserum; it was some kind of potion to force me to tell lies," Dumbledore yelled.

"Dumbledore, do you really think anyone here is going to believe you? You have effectively killed your career and your life is forfeit. If you were lying then so was Snape. Even though he admitted that his potions were reliable. Did you really think I was asking for conversation sake? I was making sure it could not be used against me. Why else do you think I used his Veritaserum? I made sure that everyone here saw me take it from Snape. Your credibility is shot. Try to be a man about it would you?" Osor suggested, amused.

Dumbledore rose from the chair, his expression livid. He looked ready to leap at Osor and tear him to pieces. Osor just looked at him in amusement and the Headmaster growled as Osor smiled at him.

"Sit down Dumbledore, or I will chop you off at the knees. Don't think for one second that I wouldn't do it. I've already killed hundreds of people, injuring one more won't bother me," Osor warned coldly, the hint of malice strong in his tone.

Dumbledore sat down, glaring at the man in front of him. The one who had effectively destroyed all he had worked for. He felt hate unlike any he had ever known before.

Osor gazed at Dumbledore thoughtfully then leaned forward. "Would you like to know what you have cost the world, Headmaster? You and the rest of the betrayers?" he asked. Osor smiled at him and looked around at the shocked people in the room, "You see, the last several thousand years were a test. An experiment, if you will. The Powers That Be got together and decided to do an experiment. They noticed that a few humans were showing extraordinary abilities. After much debating they decided to let them evolve instead of stamping them out of existence."

"They knew the history of mankind though. They knew that power brought corruption, so they decided that they would let the experiment run several thousand years. At the end of those years, they would test the extraordinary humans to see if they were worthy of their gifts. If they passed, magic would be allowed in the world, with proper supervision of course. But if they failed, the corrupt Wizards would be wiped out and all trace of magic would be sucked from the earth."

The Wizards in the room listened to him intently, and the Headmaster looked pale as if he knew where this was going.

"The test came in the form of a child; a child who was under a prophecy. That child would have a power the he knew not, which would determine the fate of the magical world." Osor smiled as every member of the Order paled, knowing whom he was talking about.

"This child had a connection to magic that had never been seen before. It was decided that the connection would be blocked, and the child would be raised as a normal Wizard. Depending on how the boy was raised, it would determine if the magical world would be wiped out, or if it would survive. If the magical world took care of the child and loved the child, then the child would be full of love and light, therefore allowing the magical world a reprieve for another ten-thousand years, until the next test. He would be a true Savior of the Wizarding World. If the child was abused, unloved, belittled, cursed, and betrayed then the child would be filled with darkness, hate and bitterness. The Wizarding World would then be destroyed, effectively removing all magic from this planet to be sent elsewhere. This was the boy's one true purpose. It had been hidden from him, and he would never know until the Day of Judgment came," Osor explained with a strange smile.

"The Powers weren't concerned with the outcome of the test because they had watched over the years and noticed that light always prevailed over evil, even though it took a while. Imagine their surprise when their child was abused, betrayed, cursed, and belittled. The Wizarding World threw the child into prison without thought, effectively destroying their world though they did not know it. The poor boy went insane for a connection with a Dark Wizard caused him to see terrible visions of mayhem, torture, rapes, and killings. There was nothing to balance the evil. His protectors, the very beings who could've saved him, that should have loved him -- betrayed him and threw him away. Sadly the boy died, alone and insane, betrayed by those who could have saved him and the fate of their world."

Osor could see the Wizards shaking in fear as the meaning of his story became clear. The horror and the shame on their faces showed that they knew their fate.

"However, when he died, it was not the end of his journey. The Powers retrieved his body and captured his soul. Sadly, they could do nothing for his magic; it was dark and would remain dark until he fulfilled the punishment of the Wizarding World. His soul and mind was twisted with hate and betrayal. Seeing this, the Powers decided to leave him be. He would need his darkness to bring punishment to those who had betrayed him. The Powers taught him how to control his dark powers, how to manipulate the magic, how to draw it from of the earth, and how to disperse it. He was then infused with godly powers for his one mission. They told him after his mission was done that he would have his peace, his eternal rest with those who had loved him," Osor explained wistfully.

"He was alone though, and the Powers decided that the boy needed companionship. They captured a soul and placed him into the body of a Shadow wolf. Together they would destroy the corrupt Wizarding World and suck all magic out of the earth, sending it elsewhere."

Osor stood and pulled the hood of his cloak down. Standing in front of them was Harry James Potter. He was older, his hair was longer, and his body was lanky. He had grown several inches since his incarceration. His eyes scared them though. They were dark and cold, filled with darkness and bitterness. They lacked the warmth of the child they remembered and were filled with a threat that they had never seen before. He smiled and his smile brought terror to their hearts.

"So begins my mission. I, Harry James Potter, also known as Osor, bring judgment to the Wizarding World. I, the child of prophecy, will destroy the magic from the earth and those who are corrupt shall find their justice," Harry cried out.

Harry closed his eyes and they felt his power flare. A man in a cloak appeared next to Harry. Turning, his red eyes glanced around the room menacingly until his gaze landed on Harry. His eyes widen and they filled with fear. He looked at the wolf and Harry and began to shake. The people in the room hissed in fear as they realized the man in the cloak was Voldemort.

"Potter," he hissed.

"Tom," Harry replied. He smiled coldly. "Time to die."

With a wave of his hand, Harry called out, "_Retrorsum Intra Cavo._" The people in the room watched in horror as Voldemort's body began to turn inside out. There were many who fainted at the sight and even the most hardened Wizards were gagging at the sight of the man's internal organs splattering onto the floor. Voldemort didn't even have time to scream in pain and after a few seconds, he crumpled to the floor, dead. Harry waved his hand again and Voldemort's body was burned to ash then blown away.

He looked Prodo and nodded to Snape. Harry could feel his joy through the bond. He watched with affection as the wolf bounded over to Snape. He jumped on the man and started breathing on him. Every place that his breath touched, burns would appear on Snape's pale skin. This went on for several minutes until Prodo finally grabbed a hand and bit. Harry watched, amused, as the hand burst into flames. Snape's screams were agonizing. A few minutes later, Prodo caught the other hand and bit it. Snape started to scream some more, for the pain of his burning hands was excruciating. Prodo finally got tired of the screaming and tore Snape's throat out. He sat there, tail wagging, grinning wolfishly at Harry.

_'Prat!'_ Harry said fondly.

_'Of course,'_ Prodo answered.

Harry turned to the hysterical people in the room. "Hmmm…who is next? Dumbledore, you get to have all the control. You wanted control? Well, now you get it. You get to pick the next person to die," Harry chirped brightly. "Come on, any day now, pick someone."

"I refuse to pick anyone," Dumbledore replied shakily. He was sickened by the mindless violence that Harry had performed. To know that he was part of the reason that made Harry this way made him ill. He had helped in effectively destroying the Wizarding World.

"Come on, old chap. Here's the thing; for every refusal, I'll cut off a body part. Now, if you pick someone, I'll leave the body part alone. Your choice. You can die slow and painfully, or you can die fast," Harry offered cheerfully.

"You promise?" the Headmaster asked, hearing the gasps of horror around the room.

Harry looked around the room and asked in mock disbelief, "What? Did you really think the man cared about any of you? Please, you were just pawns on a chessboard for him. If someone died, they were replaced." Harry looked back at Dumbledore and asked, "Who should be first?"

"Ron Weasley," Dumbledore stated dully.

"Wonderful, a gift for me," Harry cheered gleefully. Harry walked over to his former friend and grinned coldly. Ron sat in his chair, shaking in fear, knowing that he was going to die for his betrayal. Hermione was crying, trying to grab her husband. Harry waved his hand and she flew back, hitting the table. She lay there, stunned, watching as her old friend faced her husband. She couldn't believe this was happening. Their friend was evil and it was all their fault.

"Ron, mate, my old friend. It's been ages. How are the kids? I'll be sure to visit them later when I'm done. I'm sure they would love a visit from good old Uncle Harry now wouldn't they?" Harry asked cheerfully. His eyes were hard and filled with malice.

"Harry, please no! Leave my kids alone. They had nothing to do with this. They're innocent!" Ron begged, afraid for his children's lives.

"Really? You mean like I was innocent? Why should I believe that? There's no evidence of that, Ron. I think they should be killed. You know, just in case they really are evil. They should be taken care of now before they can grow up and cause all kinds of trouble. You know how it is," Harry said as he watched his former best friend cry.

"What's the matter, Ron?" Harry asked with mock concern. "How about I give them the same chance that you gave me? Mm? Oh, that's right; you didn't give me a chance. You betrayed me the first chance you got. At first you had a reason true, you did think it was me, but when you went along with everyone else and didn't give me a chance to tell my side of it, well that just went too far didn't it? Don't you worry though Ron, I'll take good care of them," Harry hissed venomously. "I'll only cause them a little pain, make it quick. Unlike the last ten years of hell I had to go through."

Ron broke down crying, begging for the life of his children. "Please! Harry, just listen to me! They didn't do anything to you! Please, you have to believe me! You can't kill them," he pleaded, sobbing in terror.

"Hey, Ron, does this sound familiar or what? How did it go? Oh yes, I remember now. _Please, Ron, just listen to me! I didn't do anything to you! Please, you have to believe me! Don't let them kill me!"_ he recited mockingly. "What happened when I said that, Ron? Did you listen?" he asked with a snarl.

"No," Ron sobbed.

"That's right, you didn't. So really Ron, what makes you think I'm going to listen to anything you have to say?" he asked the pathetic, broken man in front of him. Ron had wilted when he realized that there was nothing he could do to save his children. "May you burn in hell, Ron," Harry said coldly. With a wave of his hand, he cast the _Avada Kedavra_ curse. Ron died instantly, believing his children were going to be killed. Harry signed in satisfaction; that had given him more pleasure than actual torture.

_'Nice Harry. A little mind game. I love it,'_ Prodo said.

_'Why, thank you kind sir,'_ Harry replied with a grin.

Looking at the Headmaster, he trilled out, "Next choice."

"Hermione Weasley," Dumbledore said; his face white.

Harry looked at the weeping mess of his former friend. She had collapsed against the table, sobbing at the sight of her husband dying, and the thought of her children dying at the hands of this evil man.

Walking over to Hermione, he bent down and said kindly, "I know, I know. You're wondering to yourself, does he really like black? What can I say? I make this look good!" He started laughing then stopped when he realized no one else was laughing. "What? It was funny," he said with a pout.

Harry heard Prodo yip in laughter. _'At least you appreciate my humor.'_

_'Sadly, most Wizards have never seen Men in Black to appreciate that humor,'_ Prodo said, amused.

'_Umph!'_ Harry grumped.

He looked at Hermione and tapped his finger against his leg, his forehead furrowed in thought. "What should we do with her? I know!" he said brightly.

He squatted down and looked at her with a cheerful smile. "What is the one thing you love the most? Books! Information! Knowledge! How about I fill your head with knowledge and make your head explode? Would that work for you?" he asked.

Hermione just sobbed harder. Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance. He waved his hand and in the place where she had stood, laid a big thick tome. "She loves books so much, let her become the one thing she loves. The book will be placed in a large library where it will retain the knowledge of what has happened. She will never be able to talk again, always alone, trapped in a hell that she will never get out of." Harry patted the book, "If you're really lucky, maybe someone will burn you, and you can finally have your rest," he said wickedly. He waved his hand and the book disappeared.

Harry frowned a moment then waved his hand. The large tome that had been Hermione appeared back on the table. He tapped it a moment before saying, "I don't think it's fair to kill Ron and leave you alive. That's just not right, so I changed my mine. _Incendio,"_ he said and the book caught fire. Harry watched quietly as the book burned. In his mind, he could hear his former friend screaming in pain. After the book was finally ashes, he was quiet. He could hear the sobbing people in the room.

'_Are you all right?_' Prodo asked, concerned.

'_Yes, I just realized that last of my former life in over. I thought I would feel better, but somehow I don't,_' Harry explained quietly.

'_You know you can't rest until your mission is complete. You can't have peace until those that betrayed you suffer. That is your mission. You need to make them all pay. It has been written,_' Prodo said.

'_I know. Shall we get on with it, so that we can rest?_' Harry asked.

'_Yes, I think we should._'

Harry nodded and shook himself out of his thoughts. He had a mission to finish and by the Powers, he was going to do it.

"Next!" Harry called out.

"Remus Lupin," the Headmaster called out hoarsely.

"I know exactly what to do with you. You never betrayed my parents, you were friends with Sirius, and you really had no true effect on my life. You and I were not the closest of friends. But alas, you did betray me and turned your back on me, as you did with Sirius. I would've thought you would have learned by now to look beneath the surface of things. I had help thinking of your punishment, but I think it will suit you. You're lucky, I'm going to let you live."

Remus looked relieved but wary. Harry gave him a grim smile. "You may wish you had died instead, Remus." Harry waved his hand and a silver wolf stood in the place of Lupin. Harry bent down at eye level. "The beautiful thing is that you will retain all knowledge of how you became to be. You will also retain the knowledge of the world of magic long after it has disappeared from this earth. You will be put into a zoo, where you will be gawked at and treated like the animal you always feared yourself to be. Enjoy, Lupin." And with that, the wolf disappeared.

He turned to look at Dumbledore. "What to do with you. Alas, I'm getting bored with all the torture. I've such a small attention span, even with something that is so entertaining. I know," he said and Harry walked over to Dumbledore, placing his hands on the Headmaster's head. Harry pushed into Dumbledore's mind and projected the ten years he had spent in Azkaban. He pushed the memories of the terror, the pain, the visions of Voldemort and torture into the Headmaster's mind.

He listened as Dumbledore began to scream with pain and terror, but he still pushed more of his memories into Dumbledore's mind. Harry showed him his years with the Dursleys, the years of abuse, neglect and the belittling comments. He showed him where he had lived and how he had felt alone and unloved. Harry pushed all his horrible memories into the old man's mind and stepped back. Harry sat down on the table and watched in fascination as the Headmaster screamed. For a half hour, he watched as the man called out in terror, cried out with pain and bitterness. Finally, Harry felt the Headmaster had enough.

"Bored now," Harry said. He waved his hand lazily and flayed the skin off the Headmaster's body. With a wrinkle of his nose, he waved his hand again and the body burned, disappearing into ash.

"Prodo, I'm no longer having any fun. I think it's time to go." Harry disappeared from the room with his wolf following. The traumatized Wizards and Witches in the room breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the man had gone.

Harry walked down the street with his wolf. Behind him a loud noise was heard as the Ministry of Magic building exploded, killing all those inside. "The mission is almost finished, Prodo. What do you say we get this done so we can leave?"

_'I am right there with you, kiddo,'_ Prodo said.

They both disappeared only to reappear in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Harry sat at the desk and looked around one last time. All this would disappear, all the history, the magic, the memories of it would disappear as if it had never been. Harry was glad of it. There was nothing here but bad memories and he was glad that it would be gone. Nodding his head in a farewell, he apparated outside.

Harry sat down on the ground and sent out his magic. He latched onto his connection with the magic that he had been born with, and began to draw the magic from the earth. With the magic, he took the children from Hogwarts and altered their memories. While the Wizarding World had turned their backs, the children were innocent and they were not to be killed, though he had let Ron and Hermione think that they would be. He placed them with other families or in orphanages.

He drew the magic from their bodies, turning them into Muggles. He found the Death Eaters that had escaped his wrath and destroyed them. He sucked out their magic and watched as they turned to ash. He began to draw the magic from the adults and older Wizards, but decided to leave their memories intact. They needed to remember the consequences of their actions, so he gave them the knowledge of what their inaction and neglect had brought about. Many of the Witches and Wizards had lived with magic for so long that their bodies could not survive without it and they died instantly. The ones who survived, he had the children placed with them.

Harry began to draw the magic from Diagon Alley and the surrounding wards, turning it into a village, leaving the name Diagon Alley as a memorial of those things that were forgotten.

He began to draw the magic from Hogsmeade, leaving it as a village also, but renaming it Hogwarts. He placed the majority of the adults and children there, to live out the rest of their lives as Muggles, the children never knowing of the world they had previously occupied.

He began to draw the magic from Hogwarts, draining the magic from the Great Hall, and the portraits. He spared the house-elves, freeing them from their enslavement. He sent them into another world where they would they would live out their lives in happiness, never to be a slave to anyone. Dobby would become a great leader, leading them out of enslavement and into freedom. They would remember how it used to be and how they were freed. They would bless the name of Harry Potter until the end of time.

Harry began to glow with the magic, drawing every last drop from the earth. All the magical creatures were transported to another world or dimension, free from the stigma of the Wizarding World. The Dementors were destroyed, as Harry hated the vile creatures and they had served no purpose.

Harry watched as Hogwarts began to crumble, slowly turning into rubble. It became another castle that had fallen into ruin. Very few would ever remember that it was once a magical castle that had housed generations of Wizards and Witches. Harry had completed his mission. There was no longer any magic in the world except for him. He looked at Prodo and smiled.

"Are you ready, Sirius?" Harry asked the wolf who housed the soul of his dead godfather.

'_Yeah, Prongslet, I'm ready,_' Sirius replied eagerly.

Harry and Sirius burst into light before disappearing into the sky, past the atmosphere and into space. The magic began to hurtle towards a cluster of stars, heading for another galaxy, to another planet, to another set of beings, to start the whole thing over again.

Harry landed on the planet. He sat down on the ground and began to release the magic into the planet. It began to infuse everything and Harry could feel the magic begin to shape the planet. He could feel the magical creatures come into being. With a satisfied sigh, Harry started to fade, his godly powers dissipating as his mission was concluded. He slowly closed his eyes, and his body glowed briefly one more time before disappearing.

**EPILOGUE**

Harry could hear someone calling to him and he slowly opened his eyes. Standing in front of him were his mother, father and Sirius. They had a joyful look on their faces. Behind them were Fred and George, Neville, Dean and the other students that had been murdered by Snape. He could see other people from the Wizarding World, those who had died from both Dumbledore and Voldemort's plans. He smiled joyously and was overwhelmed by the hugs.

Harry closed his eyes as he felt his mother and father's arms close around him. He was finally at peace.

The End

--0---0---0---0--

**Osor** - Latin for a hater.

**Prodo** - Latin for betrayed.

**locus of unus per vox **- location of the one with power

**deliquesce **- to disappear or to vanish.

**Adflictatio **- pain, to torture.

**Retrorsum Intra Cavo - **reverse inside out.

All translations are done via the internet. I found a cool site that will translate sentences into many different languages. It is not a perfect translation, but it is good enough. Sorry to anyone who speak Latin.


End file.
